


stickies from heero

by janaverse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Eventual Implied Sexual Content, Eventual Sap, Friendship, Get Together, M/M, Mentions of Trowa ⋆ Quatre ⋆ Wufei ⋆ Relena ⋆ Sally - for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/pseuds/janaverse
Summary: heero and duo are in their mid-20's and are sharing a house. they are both working as preventers, but are not on the same work schedule.duo initiated this unique form of communication and heero has fully embraced it.[ these are images of the actual notes that heero leaves for duo on their refrigerator - as well as the occasional piece of fiction. ]





	1. notes 1 - 12

**Author's Note:**

> i have been posting these on my tumblr @janaverse for a while now.
> 
> there will be some actual fiction written that fits within this universe. currently, i have only 1 planned, but as it is an ongoing work, i cannot say for sure how many there might be.

♡ please feel free to use your imagination to fill in the blanks regarding what duo might have said or done to get such a reaction from heero. there will be occasions where we get more info from duo's side - perhaps even a note or two! 


	2. notes 13- 24

♡ if you have any questions as to what is happening behind the scenes, i will be more than happy to answer them if i can. some of it is even vague in my head! 


	3. notes 25 - 36

♡ this is a very workable format for heero. it allows him all the time he needs to come up with an appropriate response to one of duo's notes, or to something duo has said.


	4. notes 37 - 48

♡ for the most part, both heero and duo have a fairly routine work schedule. unless they are working out in the field, which is not that common of an occurrence, they do have the weekends off.


	5. notes 49 - 60

♡ we will find out more about 'raven' as this odd little story moves forward - at the very least we will find out the inspiration for his name. ^_~


	6. notes 61 -72

♡ duo should probably know by now that being straightforward with heero is always his best option. heero is perfectly okay with having to remind duo of that every now and then - especially when it is something important.


	7. notes 73 - 84

♡ in this universe, wufei and trowa are also part of the preventers organization. while none of them have permanent partners and usually work on their own, trowa and heero are often paired up for field assignments, as are wufei and duo. 


	8. notes 85 - 96

♡ now having crossed the 'friends to something more' barrier, heero and duo are navigating this new development in their relationship with relative ease. there have been changes in their usual banter, of course, but nothing heero had not been expecting. duo does manage to catch him off guard every now and then, but heero is nothing, if not adaptable.


	9. notes 96a - 107

♡ this series of notes was posted on my tumblr during pride month, and heero was not going to let the month of june pass without a written reminder.

♡ heero is slowly gaining confidence in his ability to rise to what he feels are some of duo's more challenging notes. heero does not strive to reach duo's level of the art, but is absolutely intent on giving the other man a run for his money when he is able to.


	10. notes 108 - 119

♡ duo's phone call with quatre was a bit awkward, and he was very glad that quatre was unable to accept the video portion of it. heero makes duo promise that he will let wufei into the loop in the very near future.


	11. notes 120 - 131

♡ everything continues to go smoothly for heero and duo; aside from the occasional mishap. heero is pleased with the progress they have made communicating with one another. 

♡ i am just about caught up on posting the backlog of notes from tumblr, and so you can expect updates to slow down to weekly soon - as we will be live!


	12. notes 132 - 141

♡ and so we see that a leap has been taken! being the more cautious and inexperienced of the pair, heero is fine deferring to duo in matters such as these. duo is more savvy when it comes to interpersonal skills and has an excellent track record.

♡ i have been posting 12 notes at a time, but due to the next series of notes needing continuity, this chapter only has 10. 

♡ chapter 13 will be a short story that i will be posting along with a series of notes that duo left for heero while heero was away on the field assignment mentioned in the last note of this chapter.


	13. successive normal / notes 142 - 147

**Successive Normal**

Based on Preventers intel, Heero had estimated his out of contact window to be two weeks and that was the information he had passed on to Duo. In an unusual and unexpected turn of events, he and Trowa had succeeded in finalizing everything in nine days.

Still, it was a long time to be out in the field - where their duties took precedence over everything else, and Heero was feeling genuinely fatigued upon arriving home.

The house was quiet, anticipated for 16:00 on a Wednesday, and Heero removed his boots at the door before carrying his bags upstairs and into his bedroom; setting them near the closet to be dealt with later. *Their bedroom*, Heero quickly amended.

The new arrangement had begun only days before he had left on this assignment, and he glanced over at the bed, smiling at the extra pillows nestled up against the headboard beside his own.

Heero liked sharing his bed with Duo. 

Waking up in the morning next to Duo after the night they had spent together at the cabin had been very nice. That short weekend getaway Heero had planned for them had quickly accelerated the changes in the dynamic between them.

He would have thought it was too soon into this new phase of their relationship, but Duo was adamant and Heero, unable to see a downside to it, had easily capitulated.

Heero was seriously looking forward to spending tonight in his own bed after being away; and knowing that Duo would be right there beside him made the prospect even more appealing.

Standing there in the bedroom, Heero was forced to acknowledge that it would be unwise for him to fall asleep right now, though he very much wanted to. If he were to lie down, it would undoubtedly be many hours before he woke, and that would be detrimental in attempting to re-establish his regular sleep patterns.

Deciding that a strong cup of coffee would assist in keeping him awake for a while, Heero descended the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.

The array of colorful 3X3 notes stood out vividly against the dull finish of their stainless refrigerator, and Heero could not help but let out a loud laugh as he stepped inside the room. He might have predicted this if he had given in any thought to it, but his exhaustion was easily at the forefront of his thoughts for the past few hours.

Heero neared the refrigerator, reaching out to touch the first of the notes – a purple one. He was inordinately pleased seeing them there, immediately dismissing his thought as somewhat irrational. It was obvious that Duo had been thinking about Heero while he was away. Heero could understand that; he had done more than his fair share of thinking about Duo as well.

Still with a smile on his face, Heero filled the coffeemaker with water and added the coffee grounds and then set the machine to brew, and finally reached up into the cabinet to retrieve a mug.

Returning to stand in front of the refrigerator, Heero carefully read each one of the six notes Duo had left in his absence; arranged in a mostly orderly fashion in three distinct rows on the right-hand side door.

Heero had no difficulty reading Duo’s handwriting, but that might have been because he was long accustomed to reading it. It was nothing like his own, though not surprising given what he knew of Duo’s past.

If pressed to classify the notes, Heero would have said that they were very ‘Duo’. The messages were alternately random and sweet, precocious and inquisitive and seeing Duo’s thoughts there in front of him caused Heero to miss Duo very sharply in that moment.

Heero pulled out the small stack of yellow post-it notes and a black felt tipped pen from the tiny drawer next to the stove and set them on the counter. Some of Duo’s notes could be answered in the available blank spaces of Duo’s original notes, but others would require more than a couple of words in response and Heero planned to respond to them all before Duo was expected back from work.

The coffeemaker beeped and Heero poured himself a nearly full cup and carried it into the living area and then seated himself on the couch. 

Heero had only been sitting for several minutes in the familiar setting before deciding on a change in tactics. The revised plan included allowing himself a short nap that Heero hoped would help him spend the balance of the evening in an upbeat and tentatively more social mood.

He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his trousers and set the alarm for 18:30 before lying the cell on the couch beside him and reclining back into the soft leather as he let his eyes drift closed.

If Heero had done his calculations correctly, he would have plenty of time to shower, order a quick meal and respond to Duo’s notes before the man himself was due to arrive home.

End

here are duo's notes:

and here are heero's responses:

♡ this was a fun experiment. i enjoyed being inside of duo's head for a little while and getting some of his thoughts out there. i would love to hear what you think!

♡ we get to learn a few things about heero here that might not have been revealed from his notes alone. communication between them is improving, and heero feels less apprehensive about trying to express what he is feeling to duo. heero is thankful that duo is the way he is, and that he doesn't always need to spell it all out for him.

♡ chapter 14 will return us to our regularly scheduled notes - which will be updated weekly from now on.


	14. notes 148 -159

♡ in addition to answering all of duo’s notes upon his return from his field assigment, heero left the first of these stickies on duo’s favorite coffee mug, knowing that he would find it only after heero had left for work the following morning.

♡ duo fully enjoys discovering some of heero's lesser known 'secrets', and while heero is prone to giving him a bit of a hard time about it, he doesn't really mind. heero is certain that there are some things in duo's past that will eventually surface.


	15. notes 160 -171

♡ heero and duo enjoy teasing one another about a wide variety of things. this is something that has remained constant throughout their relationship. heero is pleased that their new status as lovers has not altered the dynamic in that respect.


	16. notes 172 - 183

♡ heero is sometimes apprehensive to divulge too much information, but he does not hesitate to answer duo's questions; sometimes omitting things he doesn't think duo is ready to hear. heero is fairly certain that duo is not always 100% forthcoming with his responses to some of heero's inquiries either, but heero understands. there are some things that are still not easy to talk about.


	17. notes 184 - 195

♡ there are still occasions where heero has a difficult time determining whether duo is just teasing him about something or if he is serious. duo seems to derive a great deal of amusement from flustering his lover from time to time, and heero has learned to be a good sport about it. 


	18. notes 196 - 207

♡ heero enjoys a good challenge, especially when duo is the one to initiate it; and even more so when duo claims he had no such thing in mind. 


	19. notes 208 - 219

♡ there is still a lot that heero and duo have to learn about one another, as duo is no doubt finding out here. some, but not all of this new knowledge, revolves around their fledgling intimacy; and that is a new territory for them both. 


	20. notes 220 - 231

♡ a small mishap in the hot tub prompts questions and someone is more inquisitive than they should be. 


	21. notes 232 -  243

♡ despite their many years of friendship, duo retains the ability to surprise and sometimes bewilder heero. the appeal now is greater than it ever was.

♡ i am sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. i have not been posting these on tumblr, as i am taking a temporary break. updates will resume soon - i promise!


	22. notes 244 - 255

♡ heero is presented with the opportunity to display what duo has dubbed his 'legendary' patience. situations like this do not come up very often, but heero has found that it is best to let duo work through a good portion of his exasperation in solitude. 

♡ i am back on track with these, and will be updating every sunday!


	23. notes 256 - 267

♡ duo's latest idea has heero intrigued, but heero's varied experiences with duo over the years have taught him some valuable lessons that he is not likely to forget. duo also has some interesting suggestions for things that are of a more intimate nature, and heero is once again intrigued, but less likely to question his lover about these.


	24. notes 268 - 279

♡ and the fun never stops! duo is most definitely on a roll here and heero, having recently discovered the benefits of encouraging his sometimes oversexed lover, is more than happy to continue to be an enabler. 

♡ next up in chapter 25 - a little angst! my initial goal with the sticky notes universe was to keep it free from angst ( aside from a minor disagreement here and there ), but i have been led astray! i can assure you that it is only temporary and will be resolved in chapter 26 - which will be a short piece of fiction.


	25. notes 280 - 291

♡ duo is well versed at getting under heero's skin and while circumstances have changed a lot in the 10 years they have known one another, there do remain some constants.

♡ and as promised, here is some short lived angst! the fallout of that last note will be in the form of a short piece of fiction that will be posted next week! - are you still with me?


	26. circumnavigating the simple truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duo reads heero's latest note and fallout ensues

Duo was not amused by the note Heero had left him this morning; and that was putting it mildly.

The first text message arrived at 0930, which Heero guesstimated would be the time it took to rouse Duo after his 0900 alarm and make his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before taking his shower – which is when he would have seen Heero’s latest note.

Heero had blushed reading what Duo had written and ignored the look that Trowa gave him when he slammed his mobile face down onto his desk.

So, he had been wrong… that much was obvious.

Heero’s phone chimed again less than a minute later and Heero hesitated to look at the incoming message, knowing who it was likely from. He ignored it, and less than a minute later when it beeped again, he reached for the device and set it to silent without reading either of the two new texts.

Trowa was watching him with thinly veiled amusement. “Trouble in paradise?”

Heero grunted but did not otherwise respond.

Heero had heard that saying before, but he had never compared his relationship with Duo to anything akin to paradise. Heero could not deny that he was genuinely happy. He had been happy even before they had started this thing between them and now… things were so much better – or at least they had been, Heero thought darkly. He had fucked that up; likely not irreparably but judging by the one text from Duo that he had read - which had been in all caps and followed by a multitude of exclamation points, Heero was going to be doing a lot of explaining tonight; and maybe even for the foreseeable future.

Heero had not come by the decision to write that note lightly. He was confused as to why Duo was acting so oddly about the ‘stalker’ inquiry he had made, and Heero had concluded that Duo had an interest in this guy that he did not feel comfortable talking with Heero about; which lead to Heero’s determination that Duo was interested in dating this person. It all seemed extremely logical to Heero at the time, and honestly, it still did now. Duo’s reaction indicated that he vehemently disagreed with Heero’s assessment, as well as rendering Duo helpless to resist the apparently overwhelming need he felt to call Heero’s sanity into question… and more.

It was a relief for Heero to that learn that Duo was obviously not thinking about dating this unknown individual. Duo could likely have found a dozen other ways to let Heero know what he thought about the conclusion that Heero had drawn, but Duo’s characteristic easygoing nature often buried itself beneath his legendary temper.

Heero rubbed at his temples; this was definitely one of those times.

“Everything okay?” Trowa asked.

Heero looked up and nodded. He was not going to go into any of this with Trowa and Heero hoped that Duo would have the good sense not to show up in their office today. It was rare for Heero to see Duo during the day, but there were occasions when their cases intersected.

Heero did not think that Duo, no matter the urgency, would risk coming today and causing a scene - which Heero knew there would be. If nothing else, Heero was convinced of that. He did hold out some hope that Duo’s anger might lessen as they day wore on and that by the time he got home tonight, they could have a somewhat rational discussion during which Heero would do his best to smooth things over.

Heero started when the phone on his desk rang, and he reached to answer it. The caller ID read ‘unknown’, and Heero cringed. He could not ignore the call as it might be work related but was not surprised to hear Duo’s voice on the other end of the line.

“I am so flaming pissed at you.” Duo said.

Heero nodded. “I know.” He said quietly into the phone.

“Do you? Did you read my fucking texts?”

Heero winced. “Just the first one. It was… more than enough.”

“You have no ‘effen idea, Yuy.”

Heero could hear Duo’s teeth grinding as he spat out those words.

“And don’t fucking be late either.”

Heero didn’t see how that would make a difference seeing as Duo normally arrived home hours after he did. Unless… “You called out?”

Duo grunted. “I’ll be waiting.”

Heero heard the line go dead then and returned the handset to the cradle. He looked up to find Trowa watching him. “Duo is… a bit perturbed at me.” He finally admitted.

Trowa tried to hide his smile but was largely unsuccessful. “You don’t say.”

Heero rolled his eyes. “Apparently I am an idiot… as well as several other very unflattering things.”

“Are you?” Trowa asked.

Heero shrugged. “I guess it depends on who you ask.”

Trowa chuckled. “First fight?”

Heero had to think about that one for a moment. Was it the first time they had fought since they had become lovers? Heero didn’t think it was, but this was on a completely different scale. Occasionally they had disagreements; small ones, but Heero did not think those were any different than the ones they had before they had become involved.

“First disagreement of this magnitude, yes.” He answered. Could it be called a fight if Heero wasn’t angry? He wasn’t sure.

“Duo disagrees with something I said. I am not sure if it could technically be considered a fight.” Heero explained to Trowa.

Trowa hmmmed but did not agree or disagree with Heero’s statement.

Heero returned to work then, opening and answering the first of a string of emails.

++

Despite Heero’s growing unease as the end of the day approached, he was looking forward to getting home and straightening things out with Duo.

Duo had not called or texted him again, and once Heero was safely locked inside his vehicle, he did read the other texts that Duo had sent. There were about a dozen of them in total, mostly insults that Heero could read Duo’s frustration into and one or two that warned Heero not to be late.

Heero found himself chuckling at a few of them. Duo was obviously still very upset with him, but Heero was able to see in the later texts that Duo had managed to find some humor in the situation. He was tempted to text Duo to let him know that he was on his way but decided against it.

+++

Duo must have heard him pull up to the house because he was waiting at the front door when Heero arrived. He looked pissed and tense, which prompted Heero to ask, “Is this going to get physical?”

“Do you want it to?”

Heero shrugged, “Not particularly, but you can hit me if it would make you feel better.”

“Don’t be an ass, Heero.” Duo said, stepping aside to let Heero inside the house.

Heero removed his jacket and hung it on the rack by the entrance door before he turned toward Duo.

“Sit.” Duo said, pointing toward the couch.

Heero nodded and did as asked. Duo stood directly in front of him, looking tired, unhappy and confused.

“First off,” He said, waving the familiar yellow post-it note in front of Heero. “This is not the kind of bomb you should be dropping in a damn note, Heero. You get that?”

Heero nodded; though he didn’t think Duo’s reaction would have been any better if he had shared those particular thoughts in person. Things would probably have gotten physical then.

“Second, I can’t think of anything you can say to make this better, Heero. I’m not even sure you understand why the hell I’m so angry at you.”

Heero did have a clue. Though Duo obviously thought he had gone about it wrong, Heero did not regret offering Duo an easy solution to what Heero felt the problem might be. “I might have misread the situation, Duo.”

Duo laughed, “Might have?” Duo shook his head from side to side then. “There is no ‘might have’ about, Heero. You are so totally far off base here.”

“It is rare for you to side-step a conversation, Duo. You seemed embarrassed to discuss it with me and I came to my conclusion based on those factors. I did not want you to feel bad about it.”

Duo opened his mouth to speak but stopped.

Heero waited.

Duo ran his hand though his bangs. “Christ, ‘Ro, it’s hard to stay mad at you.”

“I do not want you to see other people, Duo.”

Duo laughed again. “You sure? Cause you’re the one who seemed to think it was a perfectly good idea this morning.”

Heero shook his head. “I never said that I thought it was a good idea, or that I liked it, Duo.”

“But you told me to go for it anyway.”

Heero nodded. “If that was what you wanted, Duo.”

“But it’s not.” Duo sighed heavily then and sat on the couch beside Heero.

Heero turned to face Duo. “I am sorry, Duo.”

“Yeah. Look. Here’s the deal, ‘Ro. I like you… like a whole fucking lot. I mean, we are so fucking great together and I am not looking to hook up with anyone else. Understood?”

“I didn’t say you were looking.”

“No, but you implied that I was interested in dating some random stalker!”

Heero could not argue with the accuracy of that statement. “It is possible to just meet someone, Duo, and suddenly find that you are interested in dating them. Whether they are a stalker or not is irrelevant.”

“You’re not hearing me, Heero.” Duo said shaking his head and it was easy for Heero to read his frustration. “I am happy with you... with us. It’s pretty darn close to perfect, yanno? I mean… am I not making myself clear enough?”

Heero considered Duo words and then looked over at Duo, and he thought he understood. “You love me.”

Duo laughed before admitting. “Head over heels,” and then added, “I mean… I guess I just figured you already knew that.”

Heero had hoped that it was true, of course, but Duo had never said the words. Heero leaned to the side and kissed Duo briefly on the lips before pulling back and asking. “Shouldn’t that be heels over head?”

Duo let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah! That too!”

“Duo…”

“It’s fine, ‘Ro. I think I get it now.”

Heero did not want there to be any doubts. There was always a chance that something similar might come up in the future. “I will never assume that you want the same things that I do, Duo.”

Duo nodded. “Fair enough. I mean… I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Heero ran the fingers of his left hand through his bangs. “Talking about this stuff is… difficult.” Heero admitted; watching Duo carefully as he said those words.

“Yeah,” Duo said. “We do pretty good though. Right?”

Heero nodded. Their ability to communicate with one another was getting better, but today was proof that there was still a great deal they could do to improve on it. “Did you cook?” Heero asked; suddenly noticing the hearty aroma in the room.

Duo laughed. “I did! Trying to change the subject, Yuy?” He asked with a grin.

Heero was not. It seemed to him as they had said all that needed to be said, and he was hungry. “I thought we were done.” Heero said. “Are we?” He asked Duo, letting the other man know that he was somewhat unsure.

Duo stood, offering Heero a hand. “For now, yeah. So, Dinner?”

Heero got to his feet; immediately wrapping his left arm around Duo’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. Duo responded swiftly, pulling Heero closer to him and slipping his tongue into Heero’s mouth.

Heero could not imagine himself ever doing this with anyone else, and he was elated that it appeared that Duo was not thinking about it either.

Heero hooked his thumbs into the belt loops at the very back of Duo’s jeans and pulled back just enough to look the other man in the eyes. “Just for the record, Duo, I love you too.”

♡ we will resume with our regularly scheduled notes next sunday. got comments? i would love to hear them!


	27. notes 292 - 303

♡ ahhh!! the joys of healthy discourse! heero is showing us his high level snark and duo is as playful as ever.

♡ i have started added some quotes from duo's notes, as well as some more concrete info as to what duo said to cause heero to respond the way he did. i think it reads okay and hope it gives a more complete picture of what is happening!


	28. notes 304 - 315

♡ duo is occasionally frustrated by his sometimes partner despite having a close relationship with wufei for years. heero is reluctant to get involved as he considers it mixing business with pleasure but is fully aware that the two butt heads semi-regularly, and feels it is probable that it happens far more often than duo lets on.


	29. notes 316 - 327

♡ heero is forcefully suggesting a little down time is in order for them and duo is very much on board with the idea; not that heero thought he would disagree. ^_~


	30. notes 328 - 339

♡ nothing much out of the ordinary going on here! work is keeping both heero and duo pretty busy, but duo manages to find the time to do something special for both heero's send off and welcome home. priorities are important!


	31. notes 340 - 351

♡ a little discourse; a little understanding and all pretty typical for these two! duo suggests a night away from home and heero agrees.


	32. notes 352 - 363

♡ i really don't have anything to add to these! just life and its ups and downs for these two!


	33. notes 364 - 375

♡ heero's patience sometimes wears a little thin when duo's welfare is at stake; this applies to both duo's physical and mental well being. heero is tenacious, but will eventually let it go if duo clearly doesn't want to talk about it.


	34. notes 376 - 387

♡ chirp chirp - i have nothing to say this time!


	35. notes 388 - 399

♡ a minor injury for duo and a little duo inspired fun and games.


	36. notes 400 - 411

♡ i was a little behind on getting these done, so i skipped posting them for a week but i am back on track now!

♡ there may be a promotion in duo's future and he is looking for a little distraction while waiting for the news. heero is ever indulgent and that is likely to be a win/win situation for both of them.


	37. notes 412 - 423

♡ duo has made sergeant and delivers the news to heero in person. it is likely that they got a little carried away but the event passed without comment. a private celebration took place once they got home ^_~


	38. notes 424 - 435

♡ nothing exciting to report here! lol most of these are pretty random and i have very little idea what is going on behind the scenes with them. sometimes heero just tells me to do stuff and i listen. this is one of those times, though i would love for him to tell me more than just 'type what i say'.


	39. notes 436 - 77

♡ here is the latest set of notes. i have nothing clever to say today! ^_~


	40. notes 448 - 459

♡ a little discourse, a little nonsense - a lot of truth.


	41. notes 460 - 471

♡ heero's belief that important matters need to be openly discussed has not changed, and the fact that duo disagrees will hardly deter him. heero is a patient man and has seen this scenario play out with his stubborn lover many times before.

♡ posting will now happen every two weeks, but still on sundays. 


	42. notes 472 - 483

♡ duo's recent promotion in rank has the expected added responsibilities and duo is feeling the weight of it. heero is quick to offer his support and remind duo that he has total faith in duo's abilities; in addition to being willing to do whatever is necessary to relieve duo's stress.


	43. notes 484 - 495

♡ just a little bit of this and a little bit of that! 


	44. notes 496 - 507

♡ nothing but fun and games this time around! they are happy. i am happy! <3


	45. notes 508 - 519

♡ i keep hoping that one of these will eventually spark a desire to write, but nothing yet! if it wasn't for these notes, there would be no writing happening at all, and so i am happy i have been able to keep them coming. your actual mileage may vary...


	46. notes 520 - 531

♡ not much happening here, but sometimes life is like that. ( and sometimes it is very much not... )


	47. notes 532 - 543

♡ just some typical interaction ending with a hint of sexual innuendo - which is also fairly typical ^_~


End file.
